Serenity: Heaven
by Koohii Cafe
Summary: Perhaps if heaven was defined only as a place in the skies where one could be happy, surrounded by innocence, freedom, and joy, she could call this heaven. -Part of the Serenity Series-


**Title:** Heaven

**Author:** Koohii Cafe

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: ***checks* Nope, not mine.

**Written for:** TtH August Fic A Day Challenge

**Summary:** _Perhaps if heaven was defined only as a place in the skies where one could be happy, surrounded by innocence, freedom, and joy, she could call this heaven._

**Author's notes:** Set after season five of BtVS and before season one of BSSM.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Am I in heaven?"_

Perhaps if heaven was defined only as a place in the skies where one could be happy, surrounded by innocence, freedom, and joy, she could call this heaven. The others would laugh at her though, _had_ in fact, but it was a laughter shared between those closer than friends. It was laughter she had joined in once she'd adjusted to this place, to these people, and truly come to accept her new life.

Buffy smiled as she lay back on the grass, her head pillowed on an arm, and gazed up into the sky at the blue and green marble that rested there. It was beautiful in a way that she could never have appreciated during her past, but she didn't regret its placement- or her own. Instead, she was more at peace than she'd ever been there. This place was serenity, in more ways than one.

As if on cue, a sudden wind blew past her. Curious, the slayer pushed up on her elbows, looking around for the cause, and managed to catch sight of the trailing ribbons from a fanciful bow as a woman disappeared into the nearby gardens. Following after was another woman, looking rather frustrated as she came to a stop beside the blonde. One look told her all she needed to know, and Buffy laughed.

"Escapee?" she asked jovially, pushing to her feet. Her companion, Mercury, looked ready to pull out her short blue hair as she nodded.

"She seems to think that she can get away from her lessons simply by running." The tone was frazzled; apparently the chase had been on for some time. The slayer shook her head in amusement.

"You _could_ just give her a break. You guys have been hounding her non-stop since End-mon showed up." A pause, then she tilted her head in what seemed to be a thoughtful pose. "What a name, anyways. Who names their kid after some Japanese cartoon about computer monsters?"

"Buffy!" A somewhat horrified look was shot in her direction. Mercury may not have quite understood her friend's strange reference, but she knew enough to know that it was certainly _not_ fitting for the subject in question! "Could you at least _try_ to be more diplomatic?"

"Too much effort," she shrugged. "Not my fault he's got a weird name. Considering the whole naming thing you guys have going on, shouldn't he be called 'Earth' or something?"

The senshi of wisdom seemed ready to dispute the point, her mouth opened and a finger held up _(a move Buffy and Serenity had aptly dubbed 'lecture position' between stifled giggles some time ago)_, but the arrival of the other inner senshi interrupted her.

"Oh geeze! She got to the maze, didn't she?" Mars clattered to a stop beside the pair, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff as she took in Buffy and Mercury standing together with their princess nowhere in sight. Jupiter was close behind, with Venus trailing almost lazily. The love goddess grinned and winked as she caught Buffy's gaze, indicating that she had been running interference, and both blondes laughed.

"Yup. All gone now. Who knows where she's gone in that thing already!" Her own grin was bright and innocent as she looked at the other women, even if they weren't that easily fooled.

"Buffy," the taller brunette groaned, rubbing her forehead. "You're the one that gave her the idea… aren't you?"

"Oh well!" Venus interrupted quickly, her voice chipper as she slapped both Jupiter and Mars on the back. "Guess we'll just have to go and wait for her to come out _on her own_! _All alone_!" The last bit was almost shouted, as if the intent wasn't clear enough, and the other four women gathered outside the gardens sighed.

"Venus…" Jupiter moaned once more, then shook her head. "Just- come on. Let's go back inside."

"Alright!" Pumping one fist in the air in excitement, Venus then latched onto Buffy's arm with a giggle. "Since we've got all this free time, we should hang out! Have some fun! Carpe diem!" Amid the somewhat astonished looks from Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, Buffy gave the other blonde a confused look.

"Fish of the day?"

Mars slapped her palm to her forehead before muttering to herself that Ares save her from dumb blondes; Mercury sighed and instantly launched into a lecture _(finger held erect in 'lecture position,' naturally)_ about 'carpe diem' and the terran language it was derived from; Jupiter shook her head at all of them and settled on amusement as she watched; Venus enjoyed the fact that she wasn't the one being lectured _(for once)_ and teased her friend in whispers so Mercury wouldn't notice.

Buffy grinned inwardly and just enjoyed the chaos she'd created with her 'misunderstanding.' This place was serenity and joy and love, all wrapped up in one beautiful package. Perhaps she really _was_ in heaven.


End file.
